


The wicked winja part 2.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: When all of Enid's freinds and girlfriend start to suspect her of the deaths of her co workers she will do anything to keep it hidden.





	The wicked winja part 2.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the wicked winja. There will be a part 3 finally.

It had been two weeks since that fateful day at Gar's, two weeks since Enid had snapped and murdered her freinds. 

And so far her life has actually been going pretty good, she had been going out to raves as DJ fireball, enjoying quality time with her girlfriend red action, and catching up on a lot of sleep.

In a way she didn't really regret what she had done, it seemed to only make her life better. Except for the fact that it had became a missing persons case and carol was constantly asking her questions about where rad,KO,and gar went.

 

so far she was able to get by with, they went to go get a shipment and never came back, but if carol didn't stop bothering her, she might would have to add a fourth to her list, after all she was not going to jail.

But tonight she had a hot date with her favorite time traveling red head so she had no time to worry about anything else but getting ready for the night ahead. 

She put on her short sleeve shirt that had cool written on it and a pair of blue jeans, and a couple of necklaces and bracelets,some nice earings,and a purple jacket . After all you didn't have to dress formal to go to an amusement park.

And as she stood out on her porch with a smile on her face waiting for red action a car did pull up but it wasn't who she expected it to be. As the person pulled up, got out of her car, and walked up to enid, Enid knew exactly what she was there for. 

Oh hey ms.carol Enid said in an annoyed voice, hey hun I just wanted to come see how you were doing since you know what happened, you look nice, going out tonight, yeah I am actually, oh yeah were you going. Just then Enid realized something.

She's trying to keep Tab's on me, it's been like this lately, she's been calling me, and coming by to talk, at first I thought she was just lonely, but now I see what she's trying to do, it's always the same questions, where are you going, want are you doing, I might actually have to take her out if this keeps up.

So enid decided to play her game .Out on a date with red to that new amusement park that's In town for the week. Oh that sounds fun, a curious carol said, yeah I'm waiting on her now, oh that's nice, hey Enid, yeah carol. You'd tell me if you knew where KO was wouldn't you.

even though enid was surprised by the question she knew she had to give a quick answer so she wouldn't look suspicious, what, of course why would you even ask that, a shocked enid said. I...um just wanted to make sure we were on the same page about everything, that's all, a suspicious carol said.

 

And as the two stared each other down, another vehicle came into the yard, oh there's red I better go, of course carol said, go have fun I'll talk to you later. K bye carol. Enid pretended to be happy and smilr, but on the Inside all she could think about was that she might have to kill carol if she doesn't stop drilling her.

But in the meantime Enid was going to try to enjoy her date with red. Hey red, hey cutie you ready to go, what's KO's mom doing here, a curious red asked. Oh ever since KO went missing she's just been real lonely and needing someone to talk to.

Ahhh that's so nice of you to be her freind through all this, red said. Yeah well you know me, super nice and caring, Enid said with a fake smile. Hope they find them, red said. Uhh yeah me to, Enid said.

On the way to the amusement park Enid didn't say anything her mind was consumed with the fact that carol was on to her. Hey, babe,what are you so quiet for, red asked, oh it's nothing just a lot on my mind that's all. 

Well you know you can talk to me about anything Enid, I am your girlfriend after all, red said. Oh it...it's nothing I just... It's nothing red. Enid wanted to tell her, but how do you tell someone you killed all your coworkers, well okay then, but I'm here for you when you get ready to talk, red says with a smile.

 

For the rest of the ride nothing was said, until finally they arrived at the amusement park, it was the perfect date to take Enid on red thought to herself, there was a dollar coaster,faras wheels,and plenty of win a prize games,for red to impress her by winning.

 

And as they walked inside the massive park,they didn't notice who was right behind them. Wow this is gonna be awesome red!!!,Enid yelled. But before the fun could begin red realized that she had to go to the bathroom. Uh oh I gotta go use the bathroom right quick babe, but you can go look around, red said. I think I will an excited Enid stated.

 

As red action walked into the bathroom the person who was tailing them was not far behind. Excuse me your red action rigjt, uhh yeah, oh hey your that lady carol, how's it going red asked. Not good, I think Enid knows where rad,ko,and gar might be and she's keeping it a secret for some reason.

Whoa,whoa,whoa, that's a lot to accuse someone of don't you think, red replied immediately. But carol was more than ready to defend, and explain her statement, so she began to share everything she knew about the situation with red. 

 

Look, what Enid told me happened, and what I've been seeing myself just doesn't add up, she told me that they went to pick up a shipment and never came back, but I found out that once they supposedly left Enid closed the store early and went home for the day, yeah but she always leaves when she wants, she's lazy. Red said not wanting to believe what carol was saying.

 

But why would she close the whole bodega down if they were coming back with a shipment to unload,carol stated. I...um don't know, red said suspiciously. And if they were gone to get a shipment then why was the truck still parked behind the bodega, and still full of gas,and there weren't even any boxes around to show that they went to get a new shipment.

Not only that but she never even went back to the bodega again, and when ever they officially went missing she was supposed to be there working, but she was at home believe me, carol said, I didn't want to think these things about her either, she's a nice girl, but I'm just looking at the facts.

 

Red was shocked about what she was hearing but still she didn't even want to consider that Enid had anything to do with her coworkers disappearance, they were her freinds after all. Umm... I gotta get going carol Enid's waiting on me, red said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

 

Hey red hun, yeah carol, just see if you can get her to own up to anything, and I mean anything, please just so I can figure this all out. Yes mam, later. As red ran back to Enid who was patiently waiting on her, she took her all through the park,rode every ride with her, won her some prizes, and had a blast, but in the back of her mind she knew she was gonna have to ask her some questions about her freinds.

Just so she could prove carol wrong so Enid could have her innocence. As they made their way around the whole park twice they finally got ready to leave and as red and Enid walked back to red's tank and got in and cranked it up red knew it was question time for Enid. 

So did you have a good time E, oh yeah it was awesome, I love spending time with you red, red thought to herself, Enid's so sweet she would never hurt her freinds, but I have to talk to her I have no choice. So um...E can I ask you something, of course red you can ask me anything. Okay, are you sure you don't know what happened with your coworkers.

Are you kidding me now your on my case too nobody will leave me alone about this, Enid yelled feeling cornered. I don't know anything, OK,OK, I want to believe you don't, but before she could finish talking an enraged Enid interrupted her with tears in her eyes. 

Red do you love me , well of course I do but what,Enid interrupted again okay then maybe you'll understand what I'm about to tell you, I...I oh this is so hard, just tell me E I'm here for you.

 

Okay, working at the bodega was really stressful the people were so mean, and between rad constantly flirting with me and soaking my clothes In pink drink, and kos constant happiness, and bossy gar yelling all the time,and not to mention boxmore every single day, I just snapped okay , I lost it.

 

I killed them and sent their bodies into an abyss,   
I... Just couldn't take it all anymore I really didn't mean it...really Enid cried. What!!! Enid how could you do such a thing they were your freinds. I know I'm really sorry, Enid cried again. Enid this is crazy you have to turn yourself in, you can't live with this on you red yelled with tears in her eyes also.

No I won't go down for this Enid yelled, E you have no choice there already on to you, even Carol's figuring it all out. And hearing red bring up her main accuser, made her realize something. Wait a minute Enid whispered, what is it red said, she's turning you against me isn't she, what no red said, before being violently interrupted. 

I thought you loved me, I thought you would understand, but she's turned you against me. What no... Red tried to say. But in Enid's rage her vampire fangs grew and she lunged at red with the anger of being betrayed In her heart. Enid please no, red begged.

 

No you chose to follow her over me now you die, Enid said with an evil hiss. Right before she sucked red action of every ounce of blood in her body, with Enid's vampire grip red could do nothing but end by her lovers hands. 

Soon after, full from her feast, Enid opened up the same old abyss every one else had went into and sent red and her tank down into it. And as she finally made it back home she realized that there was no getting around what she had to do to red, but she knew one thing for certain, carol was next. 

 

Three days after the night with red she managed to explain to her parents that they broke up, and that they never wanted to see each other again. And of course her parents believed every word of it and didn't ask anymore questions about it, letting Enid keep that to herself. As always they loved and supported their daughter... Till the end.

 

And Enid knew that it was only a matter of time before carol would realize red was missing too and put the final prices of the puzzle together. And it's not like Enid could avoid ever leaving her house again. In fact Enid's mom walked up to her door and told her to do something she really didn't wanna do.

Enid hun, yeah mom, I don't feel so good, could you go to the bus stop and pick up your brothers, Enid reluctantly said yes, even though she didn't really want to make a public appearance. And as she walked down to the bus stop and sat down, the tank she was more than expecting to see pulled up.

And the person she knew was in it got out and walked up to her, one last time, what carol Enid yelled. Oh like you don't know, now red actions gone to I think you know what I'm here to do. What's that Enid asked with a smile, to take you in, you little brat, once and for all. 

Enid didn't even try to defend her innocence against carol anymore, it was pointless, as she got up she just said, bring it on you old coot. The two began to clash, Enid vs silver spark.   
But after about five minutes of back and forth, Enid clearly had the upper hand, and the bloodlust.

 

And as she had carol clearly beat, she grabbed a kunai out of her pocket and used her vampire speed to take out carols legs, and she opened behind carol , the never ending abyss one last time, she walked up to her and said, go be with your son, as she kicked her in. Had Enid finally lost it? 

And after she was done with carol the bus had finally pulled up and she took her brothers home. But with all these disappearances adding up it wouldn't be long at all until point caught on, so Enid waited, cause she new what was coming... P.O.I.N.T, and she had to be ready for whatever they threw at her....

 

Even an old friend.

 

part 3 coming soon.


End file.
